Dalek
The Daleks (also known as Nazisapiens) are a species from the planet Skaro, and are Dalek-Ten's species. Appearance Daleks are squid-like aliens with one eye. They exist within containment suits. These containment suits have: *An eye stalk and two bulbs on the head. Said bulbs light up when a Dalek talks. *A grill on the neck area. *A whisk-like weapon and a plunger-like weapon in the center. *Orb-shaped bombs on the bottom section. Behavior Daleks are a warrior race. Daleks have little individual personality and a strict hierarchy. They were conditioned to obey a superior's orders without question, even if these orders resulted in pain or death. The most fundamental feature of Dalek culture and psychology is an unquestioned belief in the superiority of the Daleks. Other species were either to be exterminated or enslaved, and then exterminated when no longer necessary. The default directive of a Dalek is to destroy all non-Dalek life forms. Daleks even regard "deviant" Daleks as their enemies and worthy of extermination. This belief also means that Daleks are intolerant of such "contamination" even within themselves. Despite this, Daleks feel offended by exterminating their own "divine hatred", and deviant Daleks would sometimes instead be sent to the Dalek Asylum, should their hatred be deemed pure enough. Another result of this superiority complex was their complete ruthlessness. It was because of this that it was nearly impossible to negotiate or reason with a Dalek, and it was this single-mindedness that made them so dangerous. History The Daleks caught wind of Dr. Gearo Morphanewal creating the Simplicitrix, and sent a scout to force him to put a Dalek DNA sample into the device. Despite the device including other species that the Daleks would consider inferior, their reasoning was that this would serve as a method of ensuring the Daleks would survive throughout all of time, even if the race was completely eradicated. Unfortunately, the Atasians caught wind of the Simplicitrix at the same time, and sent a scout that reached Gearo at the same time as the Dalek scout. As the two both consider themselves the superior race, they almost went to war over who would be more worthy for the database. To prevent the secret of the Simplicitrix from getting to authorities, Gearo sacrificed the Dalek scout and Atasian scout to get the DNA samples into the database. However, the Daleks do not know the Atasian DNA sample is in the database, and vice versa. The Daleks and Highbreed eventually went to war, anyways, a currently ongoing war, in fact. This war has nothing to do with the Simplicitrix database, but instead is just to determine which species is superior. Powers *A Dalek's whisk-like device can shoot an extermination ray which can destroy anything. This includes omnipotent species such as Celestialsapiens and Omni Poti. However, the latter two species can be immune to the extermination ray if they will it. They are only affected if they are shot prior to declaring themselves immune. *The bottom of a Dalek's suit houses spherical bombs. These bombs can surround something to make it implode, and are powerful enough to destroy a Dalek's suit. *A Dalek can fly using the jets on the bottom of its suit. *A Dalek's headpiece can spin around, giving it 180° vision. *A Dalek's suit is indestructible, and also has a force field for good measure. *A Dalek's suction cup can drain someone of their life energy. It also can absorb data if connected to a computer. Weaknesses *A Dalek's greatest weakness is its Dalek nature, which makes it consider itself above everyone else, and that all others should be exterminated. *A Dalek is unable to touch things or grab things. *A Dalek is restricted to 180° vision, meaning it still has 180° it can't see. *A Dalek's suit is able to be destroyed by Dalek bombs. Notable Daleks *Dalek-Ten (Simplicitrix's DNA sample of a Dalek) File:Dalek-Ten_Talking.png|Dalek-Ten Category:Dalek Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:The Alan 10 Adventures